Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-2t-2)+2(1-4t)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-2t-2}{)} + 2(1-4t) $ $ {2t+2} + 2(1-4t) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 2t+2 + {2(}\gray{1-4t}{)} $ $ 2t+2 + {2-8t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2t - 8t} + {2 + 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-6t} + {2 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6t} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-6t+4$